


I Still Miss Someone

by oceans_gay



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Claude is barely mentioned but here we are, F/F, I like johnny cash you should too, I still miss someone, Lou is always the victim, Soft Kisses, out of character but ITS CUTE, rewriting the whole movie but oh well, soft, this takes a major cute plotwist, uwu, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_gay/pseuds/oceans_gay
Summary: "I didn't want to have to do this. But here we are."Debbie, I need you to know that this was not your fault, but I think it's the best for the both us. Time isn't going anywhere anytime soon. So I thought this would be the best time to do this."I'm leaving. I'm not sure where I'm going, yet. Maybe I'll find my mom, or I'll go to Japan, or some other country. But right now, honey, I need you to know that I love you. I love you so much. The past sixteen years have been the best. As cliche as it is, you made me the best person I could possibly be. Everything we've ever done together has been absolutely wonderful."I'm not sure if I'll ever be back, Debbie, for right now all I can say is I will be gone for awhile. Please don't try to call me."I love you."





	I Still Miss Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song the other day and automatically thought of lou and debbie and got soft, but what else is new? Anyways, please leave comments if you liked this or not. Much love my dudes; enjoy.
> 
> FB= flashback PT= present tense

FB

In the prison cell, it was muggy and gross, but Debbie had already become use to it. Hot and humid weren't really her weather conditions of choice; she would choose something cool and breezy but sunny. Though, dealing with it for 3 years, she was definitely use to it, it was her new "normal". Then again it's not like she had a choice.

Claude Becker was a son of bitch. A rotten, old, disgusting, and foul son of bitch. Debbie had a feeling about him in the beginning, but she went with it anyway because he was good in the kitchen. Then he tore her life apart, ripped it in pieces, but it's not like she had much to lose anyway. Losing her best friend, her mother, and her brother, having a screwed up life was nothing new. He just made it so much worse. A lot worse.

PT

"You okay?" Lou asks as she turns around. Debbie stares blankly back, pursing her lips together.

"Mhm," Debbie manages to hum. She goes into the living room, sitting down on the couch. She folds her legs in, making them criss-cross-applesauce. She grips her coffee mug, tilts her head up to the ceiling.

"I'm gonna run to Tam's house. Need anything while I'm out?" Lou asks, coming up behind the couch and putting her hands on either side of Debbie's shoulders. Debbie shakes her head no. "Suit yourself." Lou leans down, kissing Debbie softly on the lips quickly. "I love you," she says before leaving.

FB

1994, it was a pretty good year for Debbie. She had completed her first solo job, successfully. At 24 years old she was thriving as a con artist, and then she met Lou, who was also thriving.

"I'm not sure I should trust you." Those were Lou's first words when Debbie offered her a place to stay in the city, when she first moved to the United States. Debbie gave her that sly smile, and they stayed together for 16 years before Lou needed a change. Debbie didn't like change.

PT

"Ma, you got any cheap beer I can bring to the football party with the boys tonight?" Constance asks. Debbie gets up, putting her mug on the center table.

"Check the fridge," Debbie replies. She walks to the kitchen, meeting Constance by the stove. "You know, it might work better if you buy your own beer."

"I would never," Constance laughs as she pulls out a 12 pack that's 1/4 of the way gone, some shitty beer that Debbie would never touch. "Where's dad?" Constance asks, hopping onto the counter.

"Tammy's." Debbie says it with such a depressed voice, soft and fragile, yet mean and harsh. 

"What's wrong?" Constance could sense it right away, like it was some disease.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Debbie says quietly.

"Okay, so I'm gonna head out." Constance jumps off the counter, grabs her beer, looks back at Debbie shaking her head and leaving.

"Stupid, Ocean." Debbie goes up stairs, to her and Lou's room. She goes to the bathroom, washing her face. She looks in the mirror, and then it hits her.

FB

Lou had suggested they go out. Debbie wasn't feeling well so she objected. So while Debbie sat at home, Lou went out, planning to be gone from New York City by 3:00 AM the next day. She got home by 11:00 pm. Debbie was sleeping in their shared bed. Lou walked up to Debbie as quietly as she could. She knelt down, putting her hands in Debbie's limp ones. She took a good look at Debbie. Her age wasn't catching up to her, that's for sure. Lou brought one of her hands up, tracing Debbie's facial features, her brow bone, down to her nose, and then her lips. Lou leans in, gently touching her cheek. "I love you," she whispered before getting up, setting her note on Debbie's night stand. Lou tightened her jacket, holding back her tears. She turned around, finally leaving that awful city...

Debbie woke with the light shinning in. Her head was still killing her. She still didn't feel good. She looked around a little confused. "Lou?" She called out.

Debbie got up, went to the bathroom and rinsed her face. She went back to bed, that's when she noticed the note placed on her bed stand. She picked it up, her brows furrowed. She opened the folded paper, and then she began reading;

"I didn't want to have to do this. But here we are.

"Debbie, I need you to know that this was not your fault, but I think it's the best for the both us. Time isn't going anywhere anytime soon. So I thought this would be the best time to do this.

"I'm leaving. I'm not sure where I'm going, yet. Maybe I'll find my mom, or I'll go to Japan, or some other country. But right now, honey, I need you to know that I love you. I love you so much. The past sixteen years have been the best. As cliche as it is, you made me the best person I could possibly be. Everything we've ever done together has been absolutely wonderful.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever be back, Debbie, for right now all I can say is I will be gone for awhile. Please don't try to call me.

"I love you."

Debbie couldn't stop the tears, mostly because she didn't notice them, but also because she didn't care.

She couldn't lie about the fact that the past few years between her and Lou had been rough. Really rough. Between Lou starting the club. Debbie’s family having more issues come up, it was getting rough. Lou pledged she would do whatever and go wherever she needed so she could help Debbie. Debbie promised to not complain too much about the ungodly hours and smell of the club. But here they were.

She got up and grabbed the phone that sat on a dresser. Despite what Lou said Debbie tried calling her anyways.

“Come on Lou,” she said after the second ring. “Please, baby, answer!” On the fourth ring Debbie let out a loud sob. “Please honey, please come home.” 

She let the phone drop on the floor. She walked over to Lou’s side of the bed, kneeling down and shoving her face into Lou’s pillow. She screamed and cried and it seemed like there was nothing she’ll ever be able to do again, not without Lou anyways.

PT

Debbie's phone rings right when she pulls up the picture on her laptop. It's Lou who's on the other line, of course it is.

"Hey, I'm at Tam's, are you sure you don't need anything while I'm in town?" Lou asks. Debbie stares at the picture.

"I don't need anything," Debbie replies monotone. Lou stays quiet for awhile.

"Are you sure you're okay honey?" Lou's voice is a lot softer now, more gentle.

Debbie can't stop staring at the picture, like it's part of her. She hesitates before saying, "I'm fine."

"Okay." Lou goes quiet again. "I'll be home as soon as I can," Lou clicks her tongue, and then shushes a child. "I love you, Deb."

"I love you, too." The line goes dead and all that's left is Debbie and that picture. That picture of her and Claude the night they met. Debbie can't help but want to cry because of it.

FB

Debbie wasn't fond of the idea of getting out of her house, but when Tammy mentioned something about going to a party, Debbie knew she didn't have a choice. She also knew that one year, one month, and sixteen days, meant that Lou wasn't coming home. Which meant Debbie had to move on.

So she went to the stupid art party Tammy thought would be fun. Debbie could use the "fun". It wasn't fun but Debbie went with it anyway. And while Tammy went off with some other suburban house wife, Debbie stood by the alcohol.

"You're not into art," a deep voice said right next to her. She doesn't reply, just looks forward. "Claude Becker." The guy, Claude, stuck his hand out. He's confident; Debbie liked him.

As much as she liked him, she ignored his gesture. "Debbie." She turned her neck to see the guy. He was on the taller side, dark hair, but his facial structure needs a little help. "From such a confidence stance, I would think you would be better at flirting."

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked, returning the question. 

"And if I was?" It hurt Debbie, but this guy seemed like he had potential. Potential at being a con and good in bed.

"Then I would have to ask you out." Claude smiled and Debbie had to admit that she liked it.

"I might have to take you up on that." Debbie took a sip of her drink, smirking when she looked Claude in the eyes.

PT

Debbie shuts the laptop. She lays down flat like she did so many times in prison, sitting on the hard bed, contemplating life or death. And then she would think about those blue eyes. She saw them every time she closed her eyes. And then she would think about those arms that use to hold her every night. All the love that was between them.

But then she would wonder if Lou was really sorry for what she left. What they started to build up. Everything they had together.

She hears Lou's footsteps coming up the stairs. They get closer until she finally sees Lou at the doorway. 

"Okay, babe, you have to tell me what's wrong," Lou says, sighing. She plops down on the bed next to Debbie. She kicks her shoes off, laying on her right side, her hand propping up her head.

"I'm just thinking." Debbie stares at the ceiling, her eyes watery.

"You think too much," Lou replies. She smacks her Big Red gum. Debbie use to hate it but now she always asks Lou if she can chew it.

Debbie doesn't reply, just thinks. Thinks about her Lou.

FB

Debbie didn't know who to call when she got out. All she had left was her and her list. She didn't have her brother or her mother. Tammy would have thrown a fit and lectured her for hours. She would never talk to Claude again, never. So she called the one person she knew would answer.

It was a lot to take in. Hearing Her voice after 8 years. Debbie tried not to cry when Lou answered the phone.

"It's Lou." Lou really had no clue who she was talking to, not after Debbie had changed her number.

"Uhm, Lou-"Debbie cleared her throat.

"I'm on my way. Where are you?" Lou asked. Debbie almost had to stand up so she didn't cry but she got it under control.

"No, Lou honey," the name slipped and Debbie automatically felt like ending the call. "Lou I don't need you. Not yet. Pick me up tomorrow, at the private cemetery, down by East and 6th." Debbie gave the directions.

Lou knows exactly where that is. Her and Debbie went there everyday after Danny.

"I'll be there," Lou said. Debbie knew this was it. Lou was back in her life.

That hurt more than when she left.

PT

"Are you sorry?" Debbie asks. Lou concentrates on Debbie's eyes to find any open emotion.

"Elaborate," Lou replies, though she thinks she knows what Debbie is on about.

"We just never talk about it. And I can't tell if you're really sorry for leaving, or not. Because I know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not realizing that I should have done more in our relationship. So you wouldn't have left. And I shouldn't have just let you run off, I should have tried to called you more." Debbie closes her eyes. "I know I wasn't always the best girlfriend, I realize that, but I just wish-" Debbie chokes on her words, letting tears fall from her closed eyes.

"You wish what, honey?" Lou asks. Lou puts her left hand on Debbie's belly, stroking it with her thumb.

"I just wish that things between us back then, were, I don't know, different?" Debbie says, she opens her eyes. She brings her hands up, wiping her tears away. "God, I hate this," Debbie laughs.

"Debs?" Lou asks. She knows something is seriously wrong. She isn't shitting around anymore. Debbie looks at Lou, finally. She squints her eyes, tears falling out. "Debbie, of course I'm sorry. I don't think I regret it, though. You know, I learned a lot. I learned that I don't want to live my life without, and that I love you very much." Lou pauses, closes her eyes. Debbie puts her hand on top of Lou's. "There was one night in this dive-y club somewhere in Pasadena, I was sitting at the bar, and a girl came up to me and it just dawned on me that I had to go home. And as cliche as it is, home was wherever you were. So I called Tammy and she told me you got yourself in trouble. I didn't know what to do. So I decided I would just wait." Lou takes a deep breath in. Debbie closes her eyes again, her head turning to face the ceiling. "It was definitely worth the wait." Debbie smiles. So does Lou. Debbie leans upward, kissing Lou. "I am sorry though," Lou says after they break. 

"I love you," Debbie says, smiling into the kiss.

"I love you more," Lou says. Debbie laughs, not doubting it.

FB

It was late. Debbie was tired. Lou was still down stairs cleaning up from supper. Debbie sat in bed, reading some book she found when she was cleaning out her boxes. It was a decent book, but she's read better.

Lou walked into the room. She took her leather pants off, putting on some shorts. She threw off her vest and bra, exchanging it for a grey t-shirt. She climbed into bed. Debbie watched every move. Lou laid down, her back facing Debbie.

"What's on your mind?" Lou asked, letting out a deep breath. Debbie let the book fall on her legs.

"You had no right to get mad today," Debbie said. She put her glasses on her head. Lou turned to lay on her back.

"Babe-"

"No, Lou, you don't get "babe" me, okay? You don't know what he did, how it was with us. It's not going to be like last time. Okay?" Debbie says, very angry.

"Okay," Lou said, giving up.

"He really hurt me," Debbie said, giving into that stupid emotions thing.

"I know, honey," Lou said. "Come here." Debbie adjusts herself to lay down with Lou. Debbie's head rests on Lou's chest. Lou's hand rubbed Debbie's back. "Talk to me."

Debbie took a deep breath in. "He hurt me so much, but all I can think about is this woman who was in my cell for the first 3 years. She had 3 kids. She was in for killing her ex-husband. He was abusive and manipulative. And one night it just came down to one thing and it was death. This woman, she was the nicest one there. We talked all the time. Her kids were pretty little; all under the age of 7. And all I could think about was the kids. Just how awful and cruel the world is. Those poor kids." Lou kisses Debbie's head.

"Yeah. The world is pretty fucked up." Lou said, thinking about her own childhood

"But we're okay, right?" Debbie asked, lifting her head up to see Lou.

"We're okay," Lou agreed, smiling. Debbie smiled, too, leaning down and kissing Lou.

PT

"Lou?" Debbie says after several moments of silence. They both lay on their sides, looking at each other.

"Yeah?" Lou answers.

"What do we do now?"

"Well we could keep living in this huge loft, and keeping conning...."

"Or?" Debbie asks, knowing what's next.

"Or we could settle down."

"In the suburbs?"

"Maybe." Lou laughs. Her own eyes light up. 

"With 2.5 kids?" Debbie is almost too excited about this.

"You're still on about that, huh?" Lou asks, laughing. Debbie readjusts, laying on her tummy, half on Lou. Debbie gives her those pouty brown eyes. "I'll have to think about it," Lou says. Debbie smiles, knowing what's happening. Lou puts her hand on her chin; her fake thinking face. "Okay..."

"And?" Debbie asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Fine, we can live in the suburbs, with a picket white fence, and 2.5 kids," Lou says. Debbie practically jumps on Lou, laughing. She kisses her.

"I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "Aghhhh I love youuuuu."

"God, who would have thought. The best two cons on the east coast settle down to have kids and live in the suburbs," Lou laughs as Debbie kisses her again.

"Sounds like a dream come true to me," Debbie says.

Lou kisses Debbie. They're both pretty happy with this outcome. 

But Debbie still misses someone. 


End file.
